Recently, according to the wide supply of computers, smart phones, or tablet PCs, various kinds of electronic document-related programs, with which a user may read, write, and edit an electronic document by using a terminal device, have been released.
The electronic document-related programs include a word processor supporting basic writing and editing of a document, a spread sheet assisting data input, calculation, and a data management, and presentation programs assisting a presentation of a speaker.
There are many cases where the recently released electronic document-related programs provide a memo function enabling a user to attach a predetermined comment or add a footnote when the users read an electronic document by using the terminal device and there is an important sentence or phrase in the electronic document.
Commonly, when a user selects a specific point in a text included in the electronic document and executes a memory insertion command, the memo function in the electronic document displays a predetermined memo input box at the corresponding point and then supports the user to input a desired memo to the memo input box, or displays a predetermined memo input window at a right side or a lower end of an image in a portion, in which the text of the electronic document is displayed and supports the user to input the memo.
However, in the existing memo function, when the memo input box is displayed on the text of the electronic document, the text of the electronic document is hidden by the memo input box, so that the user actually cannot view the most important text of the electronic document, and when the memo is displayed at the right side or the lower end of the image of the text of the electronic document, the user may view the text of the electronic document, but it is difficult for the user to accurately match the memo input by the user and a paragraph or a sentence corresponding to the corresponding memo, so that the user may have difficulty in simultaneously viewing the memo and the contents corresponding to the corresponding memo.
Accordingly, in relation to the memo function in the electronic document, research on a technology, which when a user executes a memo insertion command for a specific point in a text of an electronic document, supports the user to simultaneously view a memo input by the user and a paragraph and a sentence corresponding to the corresponding memo to contribute to convenience for the user is needed.